1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical detecting device, and more particularly, to an optical detecting device capable of prevent environmental pollution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wearable device having water-proofing function, heat-proofing function and cold-proofing function is widespread applied to different weather and circumstances. An optical detecting device is disposed inside the wearable device to provide high-precision biological characteristic detection. However, the conventional optical detecting device does not have fine dust-proofing function, an optical detecting component of the optical detecting device is easily polluted by skin furfur, sweat, grease, ambient dust and/or suspension particle, noise is produced in optical detection information by the foresaid pollution, and precision of the optical detection information is affected accordingly. Thus, design of an optical detecting device capable of preventing the optical detection information from being interfered by the ambient dust and keeping low manufacturing cost and great assembly yield is an important issue in the related industry.